In some instances of erectile dysfunction, in which the patient does not respond to more conventional therapy, the surgical implantation of a penile prosthesis was considered the only practical means of remedying the dysfunction. In the past, several types of penile prostheses have been employed. One type of penile implant prosthesis which has been used includes a pair of inflatable and distensible tubes that are implanted into the corpora cavernosae of the penis. Typically, each of the tubes is connected by tubing to a fluid filled reservoir through a pump and valve assembly. The entire system is typically surgically implanted in the body of the patient. A second type is a rod of suitable stiffness surgically implanted into the corpus cavernosus of the penis.
Most males find the surgical option intimidating. The surgical prior art solutions have proven undesirable and generally do not provide a popular or reliable solution to the erectile dysfunction of most patients.
External erection control systems have also been developed that typically provide vacuum-constriction therapy. Most vacuum-constriction devices have three essential components—a cylindrical penile vacuum chamber, a vacuum pump, and some form of constriction band, clip device or male truss. There have been numerous modifications and variations of these devices. However, existing vacuum constriction devices have substantial drawbacks and deficiencies which make them unacceptable to many users.
Problems of design and function pertinent to prior devices include the lack of means for effectively creating an airtight seal between the vacuum chamber with the penis or with the abdominal wall around the penis. Moreover, conventional constriction bands, rings, sleeves, or sealing diaphragms are not adaptable to conform to the users penile anatomy or apply the appropriate degree of pressure or constriction for a particular users groin. Another deficiency of some of these devices is that extraneous skin of the scrotum is often drawn into the chamber by the vacuum if the device is carelessly applied. Another disadvantage of prior art vacuum-constriction devices is that they are difficult to operate and some require the user to perform two separate operations to transfer the constriction band from the vacuum chamber to the penis and simultaneously relieve the vacuum within the chamber. Conventional bands become twisted and entangled, are often too tight and painful to apply and remove. Furthermore, conventional bands cause undue constriction and deflation of the underlying corpora cavernosa, diminishing the rigidity of the base of the penis at this level, making sexual intercourse difficult. The root of the penis, which extends inwardly of the groin of the individual, remains flaccid proximal to a conventional constriction ring and the penis does not achieve and maintain a natural erection position.
Current body shields in use are placed over the penis against the body as a guard between a vacuum erection device and the scrotum. The shields protect the skin and pubic hair from getting pulled while using the pump.
There have been attempts in the past to address deficiencies with erectile aids. U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,389 Walsdorf describes a combination seal and constricting device to be used with a conventional vacuum erection device. The device is positioned at the open end of the evacuation cylinder of a conventional vacuum erection device with the radially extending skirt flush between the open end of the cylinder and the users groin. In this position, the subject device aids in establishing and maintaining a substantially airtight seal around the open end of the cylinder and the base of the penis during evacuation pumping. U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,890 to Merrill discloses a penile sealing diaphragm that forms an airtight seal between the tubular chamber and the penis. A constriction band dislodging mechanism comprises a flexible strap which is attached to the sealing diaphragm to provide a simple method for transferring any constriction band from the chamber onto the penis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,695 Vollrath describes a diaphragm seal that forms a substantially airtight seal along the constrictor ring. The erection device is provided as a kit containing a rigid vacuum tube, a hand or power operated pump, and several diaphragm seals and constrictor rings of various sizes to achieve a custom fit and optimum results.
Other options disclosed by the prior art involve insertion of the penis into a rigid sheath which is intended to provide the necessary mechanical support. However, this type of device suffers from being uncomfortable and ineffective. As a result, prior art external devices do not provide a viable option to the problems presented.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an external penile erection system that is biomimetic, non-surgical, affordable, and provides sexual satisfaction to both partners.